


You

by fluffedupfeathers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sad, The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffedupfeathers/pseuds/fluffedupfeathers
Summary: a visit in between the action of The Doctor Falls.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy its two am and I actually haven't posted anything on here so you get this piece of crap.

"Bill?"  
The Doctor crept through the barn door. Bill sat staring at her shadow,the faint silhouette of her Handle bars in the moonlight.  
"Bill, are you awake?" He questioned.  
"No. It's too loud" came the reply.  
The room fell silent.  
"The programming, telling me I need to recharge" Bill explained "it's screaming at me"  
The Doctors face fell. "If you want, I can try to help."  
Bill turned to look at him now. "Please..."

The Doctor examined her head, focusing on the helmet, an almost impossible thing to beat. He placed a hand on her temple, trying to block out the noise.  
"I can feel you." The Doctor said.  
"What?"  
"Bill, I can feel you under the mask"  
"Oh-"  
"Bill Potts, I know you are my student and friend, I know you are the incredible Bill Potts. You are not a Cyberman, a villain or a robot. you are what you love and how you act, you are Bill Potts."  
They fell quite again.  
"Thank you"


End file.
